Building you back up
by Syreina
Summary: The sequel to Beating Me Down. Can the boys recover? Can Seth come back from the abuse he suffered. warnings: none for this story.. Tame for me.
1. Chapter 1

The sequel to Beating Me Down is going live. I want to thank everyone for reading these. I actually didn't plan on so many liking this story series. I also will admit.. I'm already done this story and working on the 3rd story in the series. I will though publish this one a chapter at time to give me time to work on the third story so there's not a long gap in me publishing the chapters.

Feed back is always welcome.

Roman walks around Taker's property, Taker's dogs following him closely and occasionally barking at him to get him to pet them. It had been a couple days since they arrived at Taker's home. Seth hadn't said anything about what happened and didn't talk much at all. The doctor that came to Taker's home to examine Seth, said he would be ok but the doctor explained that it did look like Seth had been raped repeatedly. Dean wanted of course to find Randy and Hunter and kill them. Roman though talked him down and Dean caved to him. Right now it would do no good for Dean to be arrested.

Roman eyes Dean who is stepping out onto the porch alone. He still loved Dean with all his heart and before this had been debating on seeing if the Lunatic Fringe would say yes to some formal commitment. Not marriage per say but something in the way that they would be together and promising to stay together for at least a few years. Now he wasn't certain that Dean would. He wasn't certain what the state of any relationship he had with the former Shield members was in. This last week was like a whirlwind of anger, confusion and drastic plans to save Seth. Now they were left with the fall out and trying to pick things up.

He walks over and wraps his arms around Dean, who leans back against him, comfortable in his arms, "funny meeting you hear."

Dean blinks and then looks at him, "really.. that's the best pick up line you have?"

Roman shrugs and smirks, "I could start calling you baby and do some moving the alphabet line."

Dean groans and shakes his head, "I dare you to do it. I will have no problem getting the hose and making you pay."

Roman laughs and kisses Dean's temple, "Not everyone can be a Dean."

Dean snorts, "the world should feel lucky that I'm one of a kind."

Roman smiles and whispers, "and I'm lucky I have him right where I want him"

Dean smirks and lets Roman hold him longer. He then takes a breath, "we still haven't talked about the elephant in the room."

Roman mumbles, "I think he's a little small and would take offence if he heard you say that."

Dean shrugs, "still we need to all sit down and talk about what the hell happened. I mean.. I think honestly Seth was in love with us and that's what pushed him more into their grasps."

Roman nods and takes a breath, "I know you want to plunge head first Dean, but are you sure we're not going to do more damage than good?"

Dean looks back, "what do you mean?"

Roman shrugs, "even if Seth was in love with us, if we bring that up.. I'm not certain… "

Dean pauses and then moves sitting on the Swing on the porch and pulls Roman with him, "rejection could hurt him. Are we though rejecting him?"

Roman paused and remembers the good times.. when they were all on the same page. The fact that Seth had been that stabilizer. He had been the one when they started this relationship to help them keep it together. Seth had also been that sexy Ninja that drove them both crazy with little hints before Roman and Dean hooked up. Roman thought Dean was going to jump Seth at one point or Seth might join in and he back then wasn't opposed to the idea. Now though, he loved Dean. He wasn't certain he wanted that change. Also did he trust Seth not to lose it and make himself worse. Then there's the fact they didn't know if Seth still wants them.

Dean watches the emotions play on Roman's face and he nods, "Right back at you"

Roman blinks from his thoughts, "what."

Dean shrugs, "your like a book that a first grader could read. Or maybe we have just been together too long but yeah .. I'm feeling the same things you are."

Both men turn in shock when Kane speaks up, "No your both easy to read."

Kane had come to stay with them all since he was suspended by the authority.

Kane sits on the stairs and looks up at them, "you know.. having a 3 way relationship had its benefits.. it's problems.. and well it's a hell of a lot of work. You guys had one going just without the sex."

Dean frowns, "and how would you know?"

Kane shrugs, "Me and Mark aren't so much brothers.. well we're not related.. We're married."

Dean cocks his head, "well now that just happened."

Roman shakes his head at Dean.

Kane smirks at them, "and Michelle is our third. She fucking rocks and keeps us going at times. Other times we have to help her. But yeah after Sara flaked out and left Mark. Michelle caught our attention. Since then we've just fell into place." Kane shrugs, "I'm not saying this is what you need to enter into this relationship or that you have to do this. But I am saying, You both need to be certain. Seth is pretty broken and I helped break him honestly. I won't make excuses or down play that I fucked up and it took me too long to realize what I had become. But I'll be damned if I let it happen again to him. I already almost lost Michelle and Mark when I told them what happened. Michelle would kill me if I didn't speak up to you guys and caution you."

Dean frowns and looks at Roman and then Kane, "you saved him in the end though Kane."

Kane shakes his head, "I should have .. I should have stopped it before." He shrugs, "I don't want to hear excuses that everyone will give me for my own actions. I know what I did and what I need to atone for. I more just want to make sure you don't go down this path because your guilty and you think it will help Seth. It won't. If you don't want that relationship then don't do it. Let him find someone that will love him and keep him safe with your help."

Roman nods and leans back, "why can't life by like a TV Drama and we solve all our issues in the span of 20 minutes."

Kane snorts and then laughs softly. Seth steps onto the porch dressed in Dean's joggers with the draw string pulled tight to keep them up and one of Mark's shirts. Dean eyes him and nearly laughs because he looks 12.

Seth holds up a hand, "Please don't .. I want my own clothing back.."

Kane looks up and then can't help it, He bursts out laughing.

Michelle stomps out and points her finger at Kane trying to look mean, "You think you can do better smart ass.. I took me 30 minutes in everyone's suitcases and Mark's closet to find something that .. was clean and he could wear."

Seth smiles at her, "don't be mad."

Michelle smiles at him and pulls him close, "We do need to take you shopping though."

Seth's eyes go wide, "I'm not going out in public like this."

Dean smirks, "no one will recognize you."

Seth glares, "thanks.."

Dean grins, "Anytime sugar."

Seth sighs and then moves, trying to get comfortable in a chair, really not succeeding since everything still hurt but he couldn't stand staying in bed any longer. He finally settles for the way that hurts the least. Michelle frowns.

Seth looks up as a car drives up and he freezes his mind going to the worst place in his brain that Hunter had come to take him back. He begins to shake and breath fast.

Michelle blinks and Roman jumps up and grabs Seth's shoulder, "whoa.. breath.. we told you Cody was coming over Seth.. calm.. breath slower."

Seth watches the car, unable to calm until Cody gets out with Dustin. Cody was Seth's best friend before everything happened. Dean frowns unhappy over this turn of events. He didn't know Roman talked to Cody, and Dean knew one thing, Cody was in love with Seth.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody sees Seth and runs over, he pulls Seth against his chest, holding him tightly, "Seth.. I.. I'm sorry."

Seth calms and whispers, "Cody.."

Cody nods and tilts Seth's face up, "the one and only.."

Roman steps back and has to bite his lip knowing this is good for Seth since he still won't talk to them about what happened. But Roman isn't thrilled about his own feelings of wanting to yell for Cody to let Seth go and step back. Dean doesn't look much better. Michelle looks at them and then looks at Kane, knowing those looks. She finally quietly takes Roman and Dean's arms, leading them into the house with Kane and Dustin following.

Cody picks Seth up and then sits them both on the swing with Seth in his lap. Cody doesn't notice the looks, he's more focusing on Seth and feelings aside, he just wants his friend back. Cody whispers in Seth's hair to tell him what happened. Seth's eyes fill with tears as he wraps his arms around Cody tightly and tells him what happened.

Inside Michelle settles Dustin and Kane in the living room with Mark and then walks over to Roman and Dean in the Kitchen.

Michelle sighs, "You guys need to figure out what you want. Don't you be chasing Cody off because you don't know what you want."

Roman holds up his hands and smiles at Michelle, "Yes momma."

Michelle nods and then points at Dean, "and no killing someone."

Dean laughs softly, "fine.. but I think everyone owe's me"

Roman pauses and then looks at Dean like he's grown a second head, "owes you for not killing someone."

Dean nods, "You would all miss me and be bored if I was in jail. So you owe me."

Roman eyes Dean and then shrugs, he dips his hand in the container of flour and flicks some of it at Dean, "debt repaid."

Dean gasps, "I'm worth so little…"

Roman nods and then sits back on the chair he's sitting in. Dean smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes, the question sitting still in the air was, what their next move is and what their choice is.

Outside Cody feels like he's been punched in the gut by the sheer magnitude of Seth's story. He feels like he let Seth down by not forcing him to talk to him before things got this bad. Cody though doesn't let Seth see any of this. He always loved the man that was now crying into his shirt but he thought Roman and Dean would kill him for making a move. Now Roman called him asking for his help. He didn't know why but he knew he wanted to help.

Cody takes a breath trying not to join Seth in his tears as he tries to calm the man in his arms. After a couple minutes Seth calms and starts to breath normally. Cody tips Seth's face up to him and looks into his eyes. He then leans forward and kisses Seth's nose, "I'm going to protect you Seth. Nothing is going to happen like that again."

Seth looks up at Cody and whispers, "I don't want you losing your job."

Cody snorts and shakes his head, "I don't care what happens.. I'm not letting them get you again."

Seth nods and presses his face into Cody's shoulder, shaking, "Thank you"

Cody smiles softly and whispers in Seth's hair, "always babe."

Cody stayed for the rest of the day and Seth appeared to start getting better. Cody even got him to play with Taker's dogs and walk with him around the property. Taker's one dog, the biggest one, ran around gathering things and kept leaving them at Seth's feet. Cody smirked and said the dog was trying to woo Seth, earning him a slap on the arm. When it was time to go Cody kissed Seth's temple and said he would text Seth tomorrow and if he was doing ok, he would come back out.

That night after Seth had gone to bed, Dean and Roman sat outside the house, watching the stars. Dean lay's on the grass his thoughts going to the conversation earlier. He had honestly wanted to smack Cody around for touching Seth but the fact that Seth had appeared so much better after everything he forgave Cody. He looks at Roman and roman has the same far away look as he did.

"Roman," dean says, as he rolls onto his side, looking down at Roman, "You know I love you."

Roman nods and looks up at Dean.

Dean takes a breath, "I wanted to kill Cody."

Roman chuckles and whispers, "your not the only one."

Dean nods and looks down at Roman, "what do we do.. we don't want Seth to be with someone else.. but we're not sure we should.. "

Roman holds up a hand and pulls Dean down, "we need to make a choice. Then we need to let him make the choice himself. Ours though shouldn't be based off his choice."

Dean nods and puts a hand on Roman's chest, "I know.. and ... " he sighs, " this is harder then it has to be."

Roman pulls dean close against his side and whispers in Dean's ear, "Tell me the truth.. don't think I will be hurt.. just tell me the truth. "

Dean whispers, "Something was missing when Seth left and not it's not"

Roman nods and watches Dean, "now it's back."

Dean nods and whispers, "I want him with us Ro. I don't want to lose that part again and I think .. I think I love him too."

Roman smiles and pulls Dean in kissing him gently, "Do you think you can handle sharing."

Dean smirks and whispers, "think you can."

Roman bites dean's lip and pulls on it, "I do. I feel the same way. I want our other half here."

Dean nods and whispers, "how do we tell him this."

Roman bites his own lip and then leans back, "I'm not sure."

...

Seth struggles against the sheets as a nightmare grips him. He sits up gasping. The nightmare fading as he looks around the room. Normally Roman and Dean would be here with him but the bed is empty. He stands up and looks outside. He sees Roman and Dean laying on the lawn kissing and talking. He closes his eyes and feels his heart break.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean wakes up in the morning, stretching, the smell of food having woken him up. He looks around and pauses when he just sees's Roman in the bedroom and no Seth. He stands up and look around finding his clothing and pulling it on, waking roman up. Roman looks just as confused and gets dressed.

When both men get downstairs there's only Taker cooking in the kitchen and Kane reading the paper. Kane doesn't even look up and rumbles in his still sleepy morning voice, "Seth went with Michelle to get some clothes. We got tired of making him look like he's 12."

Taker looks back and nods, "Not to mention.. Dean.. do some laundry."

Dean grumbles, "I smell just fine thank you very much."

Kane nods, "sure you do."

Roman sits and runs a hand through his hair.

Seth and Michelle walk through the mall, looking at all the clothing stores. Seth managed to wash the clothing that he was wearing the night that they left the arena since walking around in baggy clothing would drive him crazy. All it did though was bring back some bad memories. Seth blinks when he sees Cody in the store that he and Michelle walk in. Cody smiles brightly at Seth and walks over, wrapping his arms around Seth.

"Michelle told me where you were," Cody admits as Seth melts into him.

Seth nods and whispers, "Thank you." He was just glad to have his best friend with him right now and that Cody made the memories go away.

Cody smiles and then pulls away, looking at Seth, "So.. How about all three of us get you some clothing so that you don't look like a homeless person."

Seth nods and takes Cody's hand and follows along with him while he picks out some clothing. Michelle smiles and lets them, but in the back of her mind she was worried how Roman and Dean will react to this turn of events. Finally a few hours later they bought Seth enough clothing he could last awhile. Michelle excused herself going to phone Mark and say they would be back soon.

Cody looks at Seth who's sitting beside him on the bentch, and tilts Seth's face so that he's looking at him, "penny for your thoughts."

Seth shakes his head but Cody gently makes him look at him again, "talk to me Seth."

Seth sighs and whispers, "You'll be hurt though."

Cody smiles sadly and already knows, "You still in love with them aren't you?"

Seth nods and looks at him, "I'm sorry I .. "

Cody smiles and pulls Seth close, holding him against his side for comfort for himself and Seth, "Seth you need to tell them. I'm not going anywhere and no matter what I'm your best friend. I'm ok with waiting to see what happens with them and no matter what being there for you."

Seth looks up at him and whispers, "Thank you."

Cody smiles down at him, "Hey no thanks needed. Seth I know you love them and you've always been honest with me. When you pulled away, I thought I lost you and now.. I just want you back in my life even if it is just a friend. I'm not leaving you and next time you pull away.. I will not only not let you if I have to I'll let Dustin spank you until you tell me why."

Seth laughs softly and hugs Cody tightly. Cody kisses the top of Seth's hair and whispers, "they hurt you though and I will give them a piece of my mind."

Seth looks up at him and whispers, "please don't worry."

The ride home with Michelle is calm but Seth vibrates with nervous energy and Not sure how this is all going to go and how he is going to handle this if he they say no.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth walked into the house, carrying a couple bags and carried them up to the room where Roman, Dean and himself where staying. He put them on the floor beside the dresser and then sat on the bed. He hadn't turned on his phone since the Dean and Roman took him from the arena days ago, so he picks it up and turned it on. He watched the screen and bite his lip as the text messages started pouring in. 58 messages light up his screen. He starts scrolling through them, deleting and responding to some of them. One was from his friend that had his dogs asking if everything was ok. There was a couple old ones from Cody. He frowns when he sees the ones from Randy.

Seth opens the message and there's a picture.. of Randy and him.. the night that Randy raped him. Obviously Hunter had taken it. Seth closes his eyes as the memories come back more vivid than ever. He swallows and looks down at his phone and the message under the picture "Call me unless you want this all over the internet."

Seth whimpers and knows he can't let that happen. He'd never wrestle again. He hits the contact and calls Randy.

Randy smirks as he picks up his phone, "Hello beautiful."

Seth takes a shaky breath, "what do you want".

Randy smirks, "you back with me."

Seth shakes his head, "No.."

Randy smirks, "if you need some extra.. help deciding. Look at the pictures I'm going to send you. After those, I'm sure you'll meet me at 9pm outside the mall you were just at."

Seth freezes and fear washes over him, "You're here… "

Randy purrs into the phone, "Where you are.. I will always be."

Seth hangs up and shakes, pulling his legs against his chest. His phone chirps as the pictures Randy mentioned where coming in. They were of Dean and Roman, kissing and holding each other. The text that follows is, "If you won't save your own career.. Maybe you'll save theirs. 9pm Seth"

Seth bursts into tears and whispers, "Why won't you just leave me alone." He curls up on the bed and cries, not even certain what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm putting up two chapters since one is so small. enjoy.

* * *

Dean finds him when Seth doesn't come down stairs, curled and tear stained but asleep. Dean crawls onto the bed and holds Seth tightly. He isn't certain what set this off but he doesn't like it. Seth's blinking phone is what draws his attention. Dean picks it up and it's still on Randy's text messages. Dean reads them and feels the rage boil in him. He gently lets Seth go and goes down to where Roman, Kane and Taker are.

"Randy is trying to get at Seth," Dean states.

Everyone in the room looks up and listens as Dean reads and shows them the pictures.

Taker shakes his head, "so what are you guys going to do about it?"

Roman frowns, "Randy won't let these out.. it's proof of him being a rapist. "

Dean nods, "those yeah they're not going anywhere but the ones of us?"

Kane shrugs, "easy enough to say he doctored them. Look online, the fans have put the shield in numerous poses and none of them are real. Hell I saw one of me and Seth making out, I defiantly an't kissing him. I don't think Randy has any intention of releasing anything. I think they're more to get at Seth. I wouldn't even worry about him coming here."

Taker nods, "Randy isn't stupid enough to come onto our property."

Roman nods and then looks at Dean, "come on. Let's deal with the target of this and then we'll figure out what to do at 9pm."

Roman leads Dean back to the bedroom and Seth had woken up, and was currently looking through the bed for the phone.

Roman dangled the phone in front of Seth's face, "looking for this?"

Seth nods and then frowns, "you read it.. "

Roman nods and sits on the bed, "You should have come and got us. Not called him on your own."

Seth sighs and looks at Roman, "I know.. I just.. I wanted to handle it."

Roman shakes his head and pulls Seth into his lap and holds him, "Like you handled before Seth. You're not some sacrificial lamb, Seth. Christ your life is just as important to us as ours is. You can't handle everything and protect us from everything by putting yourself on the line. "

Seth holds onto Roman's shirt and hides his face in Roman's shoulder, "I just.. didn't want you guys hurt."

Dean walks over and sits on the bed, running his hand through Seth's hair, "We know that. But you should have told us.. You're not in this alone Seth."

Seth looks at Dean from roman's shoulder and then whispers, "I'm sorry"

Roman shakes his head and then tips Seth's face up to look at him, "We are going to work on that need of yours to put yourself in front of moving buses for us. "

Dean nods firmly, "and on your not asking for help."

Seth looks up at them and cocks his head to one side, "work on.. we."

Roman nods and whispers, "You're ours baby boy we were just too stupid to realize that for a while until it was too late. "

Dean then smirks, "and now you don't have a choice.. your stuck with us forever."

Seth looks between then and questions, "as in.. together together."

Dean nods, "as in a relationship."

Roman nods, "if you'll have us."

Seth whispers, "you're sure?"

Roman nods, "very sure."

Seth surprises him and dean by hugging them tight, almost cracking their skulls together in his excitement.

Dean can't help but mumble, "They're right love is dangerous."

Roman elbows Dean and then kisses Seth's temple.

Dean nuzzles Seth's neck figuring he was safer this way. Seth held onto both men.

"it's all I ever wanted," Seth admits.

Roman smiles and then pulls back, "one thing though.. until your done throwing yourself at people to protect me and Dean, I'm keeping your phone." When Seth opens his mouth Roman puts his finger to Seth's lips signaling now is not the time to talk, "And you're not allowed out alone. Randy wouldn't publish those pictures and I bet you would have went to him to save us. Right?"

Seth nods and sighs, "fine".

Roman nods and shifts, "and I reserve the right to make more rules."

Dean mumbles against Seth's neck, "Get use to this he's very demanding when he wants to be."

Seth chuckles and Roman pokes Dean in the side.

Dean sighs and Roman shifts him and Seth, so his back is pressed against the head board and Seth's legs are on the bed. Dean Lays down and puts his head in Seth's lap.

Deans looks up at them, "So what about 9? And jackass."

Roman nods and plays with Seth's hair, "I'm going to meet him. "


	6. Chapter 6

Dean shakes his head and looks at Roman, "Your putting yourself in danger and that's stupid."

Roman shakes his head, "you and Mark will be there. I'm not saying I'm going alone but Seth isn't meeting with him."

Dean shakes his head, "I don't agree with this."

Roman smiles, "trust me."

…

At 9pm Randy stands at the mall entrance. It's long closed but it works for a meeting spot. He just planned on getting Seth back though and leaving anyways. He growls when he sees Roman walk over. Dean and Mark are following behind but keep their distance.

Roman gets up in Randy's space and looks down at the man, "Seth isn't coming.. He's never coming back to you or your buddies."

Randy glares at him and goes to talk; Roman though slams his fist into Randy's face. When Randy falls, roman keeps slamming his fist into any part of Randy's body he can reach, taking all his rage out onto the man. Randy screams in pain as his rib breaks. When Roman stops Randy is bloody and laying there barely conscious.

Roman looks down at Randy, "can't handle taking what you gave out to Seth everyday huh Randy. Tell Stephanie we quit. I'd rather be an indy wrestler for the rest of my life then put up with your shit any longer."

Roman walks away from Randy and wraps his arms around Dean's waist.

Mark looks at them, "You sure about this?"

Roman nods and they leave Randy in the parking lot, bloody and bruised. Roman leans his head against the window of the truck that they're riding in. Dean is curled against his side and he knows Seth is waiting at home for them.

Mark looks at Roman and Dean, "what's next?"

Roman shrugs, "I guess it's time to start over."

* * *

What a place to leave it.. The new story will be posted.. asap. The final Story of the trilogy.


End file.
